


Oracle vs Lady Shiva

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [21]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Lady Shiva- No Sandra Wu-San has made a mistake. All she wanted to do was see her.





	Oracle vs Lady Shiva

2021

"Lady Shiva. What the fuck are you doing here?" Barbara asked. Sandra smiled at the younger woman.

"Can't I pay a visit to Oracle? After all I did work with you for a time." She said. 

"Cassandra told me you snuck into Wayne Manor. Into her infant daughter's room. How it was clear that you had picked her up and was leaving in a hurry." Barbara said. Sandra noticed the eskrima sticks in her hands.

"I wasn't there to hurt her. Or to take her." Sandra said. That was true. She had only wanted to see the child.

When she had heard Cassandra had a child she just wanted to see. And she did. And the child looked so much like Cassandra. Like the child she just handed over to David Cain.

So she picked the infant up. And maybe the infant cried. Sandra carefully set her down when she heard someone coming.

Sandra thought back to the horrified look on her biological daughter's face as she climbed out the window. 

"Then why were you there?"

"I wanted to see her." 

Barbara raised an eyebrow and set her eskrima sticks on her lap. "You just wanted to see her? Cassandra?" 

"No, the child. My grandchild." Sandra sighed.

"Her name is Barbara. Everyone calls her Barb or Baby Babs." Her face softened.

"Hmm. I suppose that is a fitting name. But yes I just wanted to see her. I am her grandmother, biologically anyway." 

"Cass isn't going to easily let you near her. And frankly, I agree with her. You killed her." Barbara shook her head.

Sandra nodded. She regretted that. She regretted that so much. She regretted ever letting Cain take the child. 

She had been so determined to not be weak. He had manipulated her into that thinking. But she still had so much blood on her own hands including Cassandra's. Her own daughter who looked so much like Carolyn.

"...does she hate me?" Sandra asked. Personally she held no ill will towards Cassandra but that was easy on her side of things.

"No. She only hates three people. Listen, Shiva, I may not like you and I believe you have a lot of issues but Cass believes that anyone can be redeemed. Talk to her." Barbara sighed.

"Thank you." 

"However, Shiva, if you hurt Cass or Barb I will kill you. Cass is… she's like a daughter to me. I love her and care about her very much." Barbara lifted the eskrima sticks and pointed them at Sandra.

"I know. And it's Sandra. Lady Shiva is not me. Maybe this time around you'll call me by the name I ask you too." 

"We'll see." Barbara said as Sandra left.


End file.
